Traditional building kits require users to learn the detail technical structure about a microprocessor or microcontroller, assembly language to program the microprocessor or microcontroller and the design of supporting electronics circuit. Assembly language is extremely difficult for beginners to handle and debug. Supporting circuit design such as LCD display also requires in depth knowledge of electronics design skill. It is the objective of this invention to provide a building kit that allows a nonprofessional user to learn and start trying to build his own design or invention within a day with a user friendly programming language Easy Format, previously invented by the applicant.